


The Weapon Search

by esaaalbitas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Cameos, Other, dat banter, what's the tag for tiny cameos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaaalbitas/pseuds/esaaalbitas
Summary: Fang, Vanille, and Lightning take their daughter out to choose her own weapon.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an important day for their daughter: the day where she finally chooses a weapon to study on her own.

 

"Saber."

 

"Lance."

 

It should be noted, however, that out of her trio of parents, a certain pair were very, very adamant on what she should choose-- their own weapons, of course.

 

"Saber."

 

"Lance."

 

But in order to be fair, they all decided on one thing: she would browse the weapon shops, on her own, to search and find the one just for her. Emphasis of "on her own," because what young teenager wants to be caught dead in any store with their parents, no matter how badass they were?

 

So all three of them trailed behind at a respective distance of half a mile, wandering into shops of their own and purchasing nibbles and other stuff. The whole endeavor began mid-morning; they did meet their daughter for a late lunch before she excitedly continued her search. But she offered no hint to what she liked so far, or what she hated, or what she really thought of the whole Saber Versus Lance debacle.

 

"Saber."

 

"Lance!"

 

Eventually they ceased wandering and parked themselves back at the food court, with refreshments and weapon upgrades Lightning was certain that they'll need in the future. And potions. 

 

"Saber."

 

"That thing is a gunblade."

 

"Fine, then. Spear!" Lightning smirked as she successfully egged Fang on.

 

"Like _hell_ it's just a spear!"

 

Vanille grinned. All day she was privy to the strengths and weaknesses and why their weapon was the absolute best and it'd be awesome if it was picked. To be accurate, it has been background noise for a solid week, now. While it did get to the point where she can probably recite each argument and counter-argument in her sleep, it had been amusing to watch her lovers interact and trade taunts. Especially when Fang gets flustered and resorts to-- 

 

She was snapped out of her daydream of just what might come out of the latest banter when Fang bumped into her. "You're having those thoughts again, aren't you?" The huntress scooted closer to steal a sip of her smoothie. "What do you think, anyway?"

 

Vanille knew better than to answer that. Instead she distracted with a "I think it's almost time for dinner." Indeed, there were the beginnings of a sunset in the sky.

 

"Do you think she found anything?" The teasing banter replaced with concern. Lightning turned and leaned on the table, facing the other two. "I wonder if I made too much of a big deal about it."

 

"Nah." Fang nodded in agreement while Vanille continued, "she is just taking this very, very seriously."

 

"Yeah, she did pour through about a year's worth of Weapons Monthly in two months, with highlights and sticky notes."

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

To their credit, not one of them jumped, but they were certainly taken by surprise. An empty cup someone rested on the trashcan was launched into the air and clattered 12 feet away. The source of that sudden display of power was an older woman: sharply dressed, as if she never left military school, complete with no-nonsense spectacles and blonde hair kept in a clip. Next to her was their ecstatic daughter. The woman coiled the whip with practiced ease as they approached the table; all three stood to meet them. 

 

"Are you her parents?" The woman smiled and shook Lightning's hand. "You should be proud. It's a fine weapon she's got here."

 

"We are," Lightning smiled in return. "We're proud of her no matter what she chose. I'm Lightning," and she introduced her two wives, Fang and Vanille, once they stopped attacking their daughter with hugs. "And you've met Teyoih."

 

"I have! She's wonderful. Sorry, but--" here she took a moment to hand Lightning a card-- "I've the new shop, that used to be Cheryl's before she passed on. I've still a lot of inventory to go through. But do drop by later."

 

"We will. Thank you so much." With a small nod they parted ways; Fang took this moment to rest her chin on her shoulder. Lightning flipped over the card and written in print-perfect was a name they've only heard of before.

 

The prodigy, the legend, one of the Liberi Fatali herself.

 

"Should we...?" Vanille trailed off uncertainly, as if reluctant to break the reverent hush that fell over them.

 

"I don't think she'd want us to cause a fuss," Lightning whispered. They began their trek home, instead.


	2. On The Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny snippets of convo that didn't quite fit.

"Hey, mom?" Of course, all three of them turned to the query. Teyoih seemed atypically cautious. "You're not disappointed, are you? That I didn't choose one of yours?"

 

"Sweetie, no." Vanille gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's awesome that you picked something different. That just means our family is more diverse in weapons." 

 

"And don't take it personally, kiddo. I just like arguing," Fang nudged Lightning. "Especially with her."

 

"You just like a reason to shut me up," Lightning scoffed. 

 

"You like it, too," Fang boasted. 

 

"Well, yeah." Lightning blushed, but hoping to cover that up: "Because when you resort to, uh, not using your words, you forfeit the argument." And gave her huntress-wife a very smug look. 

 

"...Uh huh." Teyoih noted that bit of wisdom for when she was older. 

 

~ * ~ 

 

"You know," Vanille mused, "It's usually a good idea to be proficient in more than one weapon. Maybe in a year or so she'll take up another?"

 

"Ah." Fang nodded in understanding. "The lance, then."

 

Without missing a beat Lightning countered: "No, the saber. Why'd you master two long-range weapons?"

 

"To beat up things long-range twice as much, that's why!"

 

And they were right where they left off in the food court.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH COME ON YOU KNEW WHO THE FUCK THAT WAS. IT WAS **QUISTIS MOTHERFUCKING TREPE!**
> 
> I also really dig this OT3 but FangRai bickering overshadowed the rest of the triad, whoops (hence the FangRai tag). But it's hilarious. At least I think so. lookit dem fite <3 
> 
> Ymcu oayr E's cunno E's dannepma fedr dedmac yht ajah funca fedr hysac, cu drana'c dryd nyhtus Al Bhed vun oui. Also, free range children. _Back in my day we wandered around weapon shops until the streetlights came on, uphill both ways in the snow_ \-- she's 14, work with me here. Light's gotta stop being a helicopter parent sometime. 
> 
> This is also one of the very few fanfics that I actually liked the concept the first time around. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> RIP [Cheryl](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Final_Fantasy_VIII_shops#Cheryl.27s_Store).


End file.
